Arigatou Onii-chan
by Akira-Bellachan
Summary: Gomen onii-chan karena dulu aku sering membentakmu. Agh bukan kalimat itu yang harus aku ucapkan. Tapi, arigatou onii-chan karena sudah menjadi sosok kakak yang sempurna bagiku. One-shoot pertama Bella, dan merupakan fanfic collab Bella bersama sahabat Bella. Semoga cerita yang kami buat tidak mengecewakan. Please RnR. Arigatou


**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Yee, Bella akhirnya bisa _publish_ _fanfic_ one-shoot pertama Bella *menangis terharu*.

Kazusa : Sebenarnya _fanfic_ ini hasil _collab author_ dengan sahabatnya yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya.

Karin : _Author_, kenapa nggak ada aku disini *sambil mewek-mewek ke _author_*.

Bella : Kamu nggak kepake disini. Yang ada cuma Kazusa, Kazune, sama Jin.

Kazusa : Yee, akhirnya _author_ mau _publish_ _fanfic_ dengan aku sebagai tokoh utamanya *sambil sujud-sujud*.

Kazune : Tapi, kenapa aku mati duluan. _Author_ mau membuatku merana ya.

Bella : Itu semua sudah tuntutan naskah. Sudah nggak usah protes. Bella mau buka _fanfic_ ini dulu.

Kazusa : Nah minna, berhubung _author_ memang nggak jago bikin cerita yang_ sad story_. Tapi dengan bantuan sahabatnya, ia akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan _fanfic_ ini. Semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa kasih pendapat kalian ya di kotak _review_.

Bella : Hei, yang buka kan aku!

* * *

**Title : **Arigatou Onii-chan

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Arigatou Onii-chan~ © Bella-chan and someone

**Rated :** K+

**Genre : **Drama ; Hurt/Comfort

**Chara : **Kazusa, Kazune, and Jin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Arigatou Onii-chan~**

**Normal POV**

_Dua anak kecil, laki-laki dan perempuan yang memiliki paras yang hampir sama sedang bermain di sebuah taman bermain. Mereka saling berkejaran satu sama lain ditemani temaramnya cahaya langit senja. Raut wajah keduanya tampak dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Hingga akhirnya wajah serta seluruh tubuh si anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berlumuran darah dan dengan lirihnya ia berkata, "Maafkan aku… aku…" Lalu denyut nadinya mulai menghilang secara perlahan yang disambut dengan langit petang yang menyapa, tentu saja dengan diiringi tangisan seorang anak perempuan dan teriakan keras yang memecahkan keheningan malam._

_"Onii-chan, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Dan setelah itu semuanya gelap._

Kazusa terbangun dari tidurnya. Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama. Dirasakannya tubuhnya menggigil dan berkeringat basah. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, iapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Lalu menempatkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Semenjak kematian Kazune, kakak kembarnya yang hanya terpaut empat menit. Gadis berparas manis ini lebih memilih hidup sendiri daripada ikut bersama orang tuanya ke luar negeri. Ia merasa tidak mampu meninggalkan tempat kenangannya bersama dengan kakaknya. Lagi-lagi kini wajah cantiknya telah dibanjiri dengan air mata. Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Saat kakaknya masih berada di sampingnya.

**~Arigatou Onii-chan~**

**Flashback on**

"Sebenarnya maumu apa sih, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada teman-temanku?!" bentak Kazusa.

"Mereka bukan temanmu Kazusa. Seorang teman tidak mungkin memanfaatkan temannya sendiri!" ucap Kazune tak kalah kerasnya.

"Terserah aku, lagipula aku tidak merasa dimanfaatkan. Jadi kau jangan ikut campur lagi?!" balas Kazusa.

"Tapi aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungimu," ucap Kazune.

"Kau tidak melindungiku, Kazune-niichan. TAPI KAU MENGEKANGKU!" pekik Kazusa dengan perasaan kesal. "Mulai saat ini, jangan campuri kehidupanku!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kazusa langsung membanting pintu kamarnya di hadapan sang kakak.

"_Gomenne_, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu," gumam Kazune lirih.

.

.

.

"Jangan berteman dengan kelompok itu lagi," ujar Kazune tegas.

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku dengan siapa aku berteman," protes Kazusa.

"Aku kakakmu," ucap Kazune sedikit keras.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakak," sahut Kazusa dingin.

"Kazusa kau…" Tangan Kazune bersiap-siap untuk menampar Kazusa tapi segera ditahan, diredamnya rasa marahnya itu.

"Apa! Kau mau menamparku, tampar saja?!" tantang Kazusa.

"Kazusa aku mohon, sekali saja dengarkan kakakmu ini," ujar Kazune yang mulai melunak.

Beberapa detik Kazusa hanya terdiam, tapi akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, tapi setelah ini jangan campuri urusan lagi. Janji!"

"Janji!" sahut Kazune.

"Baiklah, sekarang cepat bicara," ucap Kazusa yang sudah mulai melunak juga.

"Berbahagialah." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Kazune. Kazusa yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya. Tidak mengerti maksud ucapan sang kakak.

"Jika kau merasa apa yang kau lakukan bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak akan mempersalahkannya lagi. Asal melihatmu bahagia, bagiku itu sudah cukup," terang Kazune seraya tersenyum tipis.

Kazusa yang masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang kakak memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kazune. Setelah itu ia segera pergi dari hadapan Kazune tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

**Flashback off**

**~Arigatou Onii-chan~**

Air mata semakin deras mengucur dari sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang indah itu. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya, bagaimana kondisi Kazune yang terkapar bermandikan darahnya sendiri dan juga bau anyir khasnya yang menyeruak ke dalam organ hidungnya pada saat itu. Dan melihat kematian sang kakak di depan matanya sendiri itu pun turut menghiasi kenangan pahit yang tersimpan dalam memori otaknya.

"_Gomen_... _gomenne_, hiks.. hiks.." ucap Kazusa lirih, menyesali keadaan waktu itu. Andaikan dirinya saat itu tidak egois, pasti Kazune akan selamat dan berada di sampingnya sekarang.

Sebenarnya ketika Kazune masih hidup keduanya tidak pernah akur. Mereka berdua dapat diibaratkan bagai kucing dan anjing. Ada saja hal yang memicu pertengkaran di keduanya. Terlebih lagi sifat Kazune yang _overprotective_ kepada adik satu-satunya itu, membuat Kazusa jengah menghadapi Kazune.

Kazusa segera menghapus air matanya. Lalu beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Ditengoknya jam dinding yang berada di sebelah utara ruangan tersebut. Pukul 02.30. Kazusa menghela napas pelan. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang itu menuju kamar mandi yang cukup dekat dengan ruangan itu. Lalu dibasuhnya wajahnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada cermin di depannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal saja dari tempatnya berdiri. Cermin itu menampakkan bayangan dirinya, gadis cantik namun terlihat sangat lelah. Melihat wajahnya sendiri mengingatkan dirinya lagi akan sang kakak yang juga memiliki rupa yang sama sepertinya. Dan tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, air matanya kembali tumpah.

"Onii-chan..." bisiknya dalam isak tangisnya.

"Jangan nangis Kazusa." Samar-samar terdengar suara Kazune yang terdengar pilu.

"Onii-chan?! Onii-chan kau dimana?!" teriak Kazusa berharap Kazune berada di sisinya, tersenyum sambil menggodanya seperti biasanya. Kazusa mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Namun nihil, tak seorangpun berada di sana yang tentu saja kecuali dirinya sendiri.

'Ugh, rupanya hanya halusinasi saja,' rutuk Kazusa dalam hati.

**~Arigatou Onii-chan~**

Keesokan harinya, Kazusa berangkat ke sekolah dengan lesu. Paras cantik gadis itu kini terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Matanya membengkak, dan lingkaran hitam tebal terlukis di bawah matanya. Terlebih lagi, wajahnya mengguratkan wajah tiada bernyawa dan habis semangat.

Kazusa berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dirinya teringat akan Kazune kembali karena mendiang kakaknya itu adalah teman sebangku Kazusa. Walau sering bertengkar, namun Kazusa justru merindukan pemuda itu. Perdebatan kecil mereka, perseteruan-perseteruan yang kadang menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya, dirinya begitu merindukan mendiang kakaknya itu. Matanya kini mulai berair, ditahannya air mata itu supaya tidak keluar. Dicobanya tegar untuk saat ini. Berhasilkah? Tidak. Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Empat.. Air matanya menetes dalam hitungan detik. Dengan gerakan cepat, dihapusnya air mata yang terus mengalir dari pipinya itu. Diusapnya bekas-bekas air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Selain Kazune, Kazusa tidak mempunyai teman yang dekat dengannya. Dulu waktu masih kecil, ia memang punya beberapa teman. Tapi, seperti yang pernah dikatakan Kazune dulu bahwa teman-temannya itu hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Setela bosan menjadikan Kazusa sebagai mainan mereka, mereka dengan teganya mencampakkan Kazusa. Meninggalkan Kazusa dengan kesendiriannya. Tapi untungnya dia masih mempunyai seorang kakak yang begitu menyayanginya. Semenjak itulah, hanya Kazune yang menjadi sahabatnya.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang bisa dikatakan cukup populer di sekolah. Banyak gadis-gadis yang menaruh hati pada Kazune. Namun, Kazune selalu tidak menggubrisnya. Bagi Kazune, asalkan Kazusa ada di sampingnya itu sudah cukup. Begitupun dengan sebaliknya. Tak heran juga, jika Kazusa merasa seperti makhluk asing di kelasnya sendiri tanpa kehadiran sosok Kazune. Walau ada beberapa temannya yang merasa prihatin, tapi mereka tidak ingin ikut campur tangan dalam kesedihan gadis cantik ini.

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menunjukkan bahwa pelajaran sudah dapat dimulai. Seorang guru memasuki kelas Kazusa tapi yang sedikit berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kali ini guru itu diikuti dengan seorang pemuda.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa guru tersebut pada anak muridnya.

"Selamat pagi Bella-sensei," balas murid-murid di kelas itu serempak _minus_ Kazusa yang merasa malas untuk membalas sapaan _author_ yang nggak penting itu.

(Bella : Kazusa, disini aku sebagai guru tahu)

(Kazusa : Mau jadi guru, presiden, putri. Aku nggak peduli)

(Karin : Tapi _author_ kenapa bisa jadi guru disini -_-)

(Bella : Itu karena Bella lagi nggak punya ide nama buat yang jadi gurunya. Jadinya pakai nama Bella saja deh)

"Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, kita kedatangan teman baru," kata _author_ yang disambut dengan sorak-sorak dari semua penghuni kelas tersebut _minus_ Kazusa karena dia benar-benar tidak peduli tentang murid baru itu.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap _author_ ramah kepada pemuda itu.

"_Watashiwa Kuga Jin desu. Yoroshiku_," ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Kazusa," kata _author_ seraya menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Kazusa.

"T-tapi Bu.." ucap Kazusa tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Kazusa?" tanya _author_ dengan –coret- tatapan tajam nan menusuk, tak lupa dengan aura gelapnya –coret-. Maksudnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Itu kan tempatnya Kazune," bisik Kazusa yang nyaris tak terdengar siapapun. "Bukan, bukan apa-apa Bu" ucap Kazusa pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka halaman 113. Silahkan pelajari, lalu kita adakan sesi tanya jawab" kata _author_ kepada murid-muridnya. "Untuk Jin, kamu bisa pinjam Kazusa dulu. Kazusa, nanti waktu istirahat tolong antar Jin ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku pelajaran lainnya ya. Dan juga tolong sekalian antar dia berkeliling sekolah" kata_ author_ panjang kali lebar.

"Apa?!" desis Kazusa namun sambil mengangguk pasrah.

**~Arigatou Onii-chan~**

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Bel sekolah berbunyi lagi, menandakan waktu istirahat.

"Ayo!" ucap Kazusa dingin kepada teman sebangkunya yang baru.

"Hei, kita kan belum kenalan. _Well_, belum secara resmi sih. Namaku Jin, namamu?" tanya Jin berniat untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Kazusa," jawab Kazusa tetap dengan nada dinginnya.

"Nggak perlu ngerasa canggung," ujar Jin sambil tersenyum.

Sontak Kazusa menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang aneh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit ini.

"Aku nggak ngerasa seperti itu _baka_!" omel Kazusa ketus.

Namun Jin tidak merasa terhina meski sudah dikatai_ baka _oleh Kazusa. Ia malah tetap berjalan dengan santai sambil tertawa. Jin tahu kalau sebenarnya Kazusa itu bukan sedang canggung. Namun Kazusa memang entah sedang _bad mood_ atau tabiat aslinya memang seperti ini. Dan Jin tidak mau ambil pusing tentang ini.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali Jin memceritakan lelucon-lelucon lucu, namun mimik sebal Kazusa tetap tak bergeming dari wajahnya. Namun, itu tidak mematahkan semangat Jin untuk terus mengusir raut tak bersahabat milik gadis tersebut. Karena sebenarnya, Jin mempunyai misi untuk dekat dengan Kazusa. Dan, misi itu harus berhasil.

**~Arigatou Onii-chan~**

Baru beberapa hari masuk di sekolah itu, Jin sudah mempunyai banyak teman. Banyak yang menyukai dirinya yang supel, pintar, dan pandai bergaul. Namun tidak dengan Kazusa, dirinya terlihat jelas tidak menyukai Jin. Kazusa selalu memasang tampang judes nan sadisnya ketika diajak bicara atau sekedar ditanyai oleh teman sebangkunya itu. Walau begitu, Jin tidak menyerah untuk mencoba berteman dengan Kazusa.

"Eh kamu tau nggak, kalau bebek berkotek bunyinya gimana?" tanya Jin mencoba bergurau dengan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Kamu tau?" ucap Kazusa tiba-tiba.

"Eh?!" pekik Jin sedikit kaget. Biasanya Kazusa cuma diam saja kalau diajak bicara. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Aku sangat sangat membencimu. Jadi tutup mulutmu. Dan berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau sudah mengenalku sejak dulu," ujar Kazusa tajam.

Deg

Ternyata yang keluar dari mulut Kazusa bukan kata-kata yang Jin harapkan. Selama ini Kazusa tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata setajam itu. Walau sebelum-sebelumnya dirinya terus mendapat respon yang tak menyenangkan, tapi entah mengapa kali ini hatinya merasa sakit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jin.

"Apa?" tanya Kazusa balik.

"Kenapa kamu membenciku?" tanya Jin penasaran.

"Karena.." jawab Kazusa dengan nada menggantung. "Bukan urusanmu, _Baka_," lanjut Kazusa dengan nada yang dapat mengiris hati.

**~Arigatou Onii-chan~**

Pada hari-hari selanjutnya, Jin tidak pernah lagi mengajak Kazusa bicara. Walau dalam hatinya sudah memaafkan Kazusa, tapi tetap saja hatinya merasa sakit. Apa selama ini dia kurang baik pada gadis itu? Apa salahnya sehingga Kazusa begitu membencinya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memehuhi isi pikiran Jin. Sehingga, dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak mengobrol dengan Kazusa untuk sementara waktu. Bahkan, sekarang Jin juga berpindah tempat duduk. Bukan di samping Kazusa lagi.

Jin bukan dendam ataupun berbalik membenci gadis itu, tetapi Jin lebih mementingkan perasaan gadis itu. Dirinya takut jika tetap seperti biasanya malah membuat Kazusa tambah membencinya.

Tetapi apa yang dilakukan Jin ini sebenarnya malah membuat Kazusa tambah membenci pemuda itu. Kazusa merasa bahwa Jin menjauh karena Jin seorang pengecut. Saat Jin pindah tempat, Kazusa merasakan adanya kekosongan menyelimuti atmosfir tempat duduknya. Biasanya, Kazusa akan mendengar ocehan-ocehan tidak penting yang terlontar dari mulut Jin. Jauh dalam hati Kazusa, dia mengakui bahwa dirinya merindukan pemuda berambut hitam itu yang mengisi beberapa minggu terakhirnya.

**~Arigatou Onii-chan~**

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar. Tak terkecuali murid-murid di kelas Kazusa. Namun tidak dengannya, Kazusa beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kakinya melangkah pada bangku seorang teman sekelasnya.

"_Gomen_," ucap Kazusa akhirnya. Setelah berhari-hari mengumpulkan keberanian untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Ngomong sama aku ya?" ucap Jin dengan wajah polosnya.

Kazusa hanya diam. Malu. Dia memalingkan muka dan hendak beranjak pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu. Namun dengan cekatan, Jin mencegah Kazusa pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kumaafin kok" ucap Jin sambil nyengir. Yang sejurus kemudian ia mendapat pukulan lembut dari gadis di depannya.

"Jadi.. mau cerita?" tanya Jin kemudian.

"Tentang?" tanya Kazusa bingung.

"Semuanya" jawab Jin.

"Baiklah. Pertama, waktu aku bilang aku membencimu. Itu sebenarnya, karena aku memang membencimu _baka_!" ucap Kazusa diiringi tawanya.

"Hei, berhentilah menyebutku_ baka_, nona," protes Jin pura-pura kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai kembaran. Namanya Kazune, dia adalah kakakku. Umur kami terpaut hanya empat menit. Namun, beberapa bulan yang lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan karena.." Ada jeda dalam kalimat yang disampaikan Kazusa. Cerita ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan pahit itu lagi.

"Aku…" lanjutnya setengah berbisik. Matanya mulai memerah dan air mata mulai menggenang. Namun, isak tangis tak keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

Tiada pula respon dari sang pendengar.

"Sejak awal, kamu merebut kursi milik kakakku. Dalam beberapa haripun, kamu merebut _fansgirl_ kakakku. Lalu sikapmu, leluconmu, kata-katamu kebanyakan sama dengannya. Hal itu membuatku teringat padanya hikss.. hiks.." ucap Kazusa dengan isak tangis yang menjadi.

"Sshh.. jangan nangis dong. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Jin merasa bersalah. "Tapi, apa kamu nggak ingat apapun?" tanya Jin lagi.

"Ingat? Ingat apa?" tanya Kazusa bingung.

"Dulu aku kan teman kecil kalian," kata Jin sedikit gemas.

Namun, Kazusa hanya mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia tak tahu menahu.

"Masa kamu nggak kenal foto ini?" tanya Jin sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto mereka bertiga waktu masih kecil.

"Arrghhh…!" teriak Kazusa tiba-tiba sambil memegang kepalanya. Sekelebat ingatan muncul dalam otak Kazusa.

"Kazusa, kamu kenapa?!" tanya Jin panic begitu melihat Kazusa yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

Secepat mungkin, Jin memapah tubuh gadis itu menuju ruang UKS.

**~Arigatou Onii-chan~**

Jin teringat kata dokter kemarin. _Orang bisa hilang ingatan akibat shock berat_. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Jin. _Penyakit ini hanya berpengaruh terhadap memori sebagian saja dan bersifat sementara. Penyembuhannya sendiri dapat dilakukan secara bertahap. Cobalah untuk memberikannya dampak positif bagi dia dan ingatkan pada kejadian-kejadian yang penting baginya. Ingat, jangan terlalu memaksanya berfikir. Dan jangan biarkan pasien itu bersedih._ Jin tak habis pikir. Jadi? Orang tua Kazusa menyuruh dia kemari hanya karena itu? Gimana cara menyembuhkan Kazusa?

"Jin, mikirin apa sih?" tanya Kazusa tiba-tiba.

"Eh, nggak kok," jawab Jin sedikit kaget melihat kedatangan Kazusa yang tiba-tiba.

"Beneran nggak apa-apa?" tanya Kazusa memastikan.

"Egh, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Jin. "Sebenarnya aku mau ngasih ini ke kamu udah lama, tapi selalu ada masalah yang menghadang," lanjut Jin sambil memamerkan seringaian khasnya.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Kazusa sebal.

"Ini" kata Jin sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi.

Kazusa segera membuka kertas itu, dibacanya perlahan dalam hati.

* * *

_Dear Kazusa_

_Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi._

_Entah feeling atau bukan, aku hanya merasa ingin menulis surat ini._

_Jika benar itu feeling, aku benar-benar minta maaf._

_Mungkin jika itu feeling, saat kamu baca ini aku sudah nggak ada kan?_

_Kamu jangan sedih, oke?_

_Semua ini sudah takdir._

_Dan aku mohon, bersikaplah baik ke Jin._

_Aku mempercayakannya untuk menjagamu._

_No complain, dan satu hal lagi. Keinginanku masih sama seperti dulu._

_Berbahagialah, Kazusa._

_Aku menyanyangimu, and I'll watching you from the upside~_

_ From: Kujyou Kazune_

* * *

Air mata Kazusa kembali menetes. Namun kali ini, dia tak larut dalam kesedihannya. Sekarang dia punya orang untuk berbagi dengannya.

"_Gomen_," ucap Kazusa seraya mengusap air matanya.

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Jin.

"Bukan, maaf karena aku tidak mengenalimu," ucap Kazusa penuh sesal.

"Nggak papa, nanti kita bisa sama-sama mengingat kejadian masa lalu kita, oke?" hibur Jin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kazusa.

**~Arigatou Onii-chan~**

Semakin hari, Kazusa semakin dekat dengan Jin. Walaupun Kazusa terkadang masih bersikap dingin nan judes dengan Jin. Namun, Kazusa juga sering tertawa terhadap lelucon-lelucon dan perkataan Jin. Ini membuat Kazusa sedikit demi sedikit mengingat masa lalunya dan melupakan akan kesedihannya.

Sebenarnya Kazusa memang merasa ada sesuatu diantara mereka yang saling berikatan. Sayang sekali Kazusa tak tahu apa itu. Namun yang jelas, Kazusa merasa sangat aman dan nyaman berada di sisi pemuda itu. Sekarang Kazusa benar-benar merasa bahagia bersama Jin.

* * *

_Gomen onii-chan karena dulu aku sering membentakmu. _

_Agh bukan kalimat itu yang harus aku ucapkan. _

_Tapi, arigatou onii-chan karena sudah menjadi sosok kakak yang sempurna bagiku._

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**


End file.
